It's Not Everyday
by demarzi
Summary: What happens when Harry and Hermione go across the pond to start their lives anew? Trouble is brewing and the small town of Forks is in for a wild ride. Harry/Seth. Hermione/Paul, Imprint story! Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**It's not every day - Harry Potter Crossover Twilight - **

A/N This story will be set in 2004 in our Hero's 7th year, Sirius is still alive there will be slight Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, and Ginny bashing (I don't usually write this style but for this story to work it has to be done.) Twilight has also been not kept to cannon for some parts to work how I want it to. Its AU/AR, OOC, OC so characters **will not be cannon**. It is an Imprint story as well. I'm sorry if you notice something that you've read before, I've read hundreds and more stories over the years and can't remember if I have read something similar. If you are someone that has written something that has an idea similar let me know so I can give credit to you. Don't like don't read simple. I haven't abandoned Unspoken Words; I'm just re writing it at this point in time so I can upload it finished. It will be updated when I get it to a standard I'm happy with. There will be identity changes for Harry and Hermione they will be found in the next chapter. If you have any questions or something you would like to see, please leave a comment or a comment on my Facebook or Twitter account they are found on my profile. Please let me know if you would like to see this continued.. Demarzi-Rose  
P.S This hasn't been beta'd yet so all and any mistakes are my own

Warnings for this story:

Angst, Abuse, Mild mentions of rape(Nothing graphic in any detail), Preg, MPreg, Violence, D/s, H/C, Lemons, Dark, NC, Gender swap, B-Mod, Fluff, creaturefic, knotting whilst in human form, Slash, Het, toys (I will include warnings at the start of each chapter that needs them as well as pairings in that chapter)

Disclaimer: I don't own either Twilight or Harry Potter they belong to the creative minds that wrote them I'm just borrowing them for my own enjoyment. No money is made off this writting.

Chapter one

It's not every day that you reach that time in life where you just need change; you need an escape route from everything that is happening in and around you. A way to just be who you are without everyone pushing you in the direction they want you to be in or the expectations and criticisms of everyone around you.

This is the point where I am at right now, you may be wondering just who exactly I am; just bear with me and my story will be told. Let's start at the beginning, from the age of one I have been famous for something I didn't find out about until I turned eleven, but life before that wasn't like anyone else's that I knew of. My life was hard from the time I was old enough to handle the chores that my aunt and uncle set for me. They started with light chores like helping my aunt with the cooking in the kitchen and cleaning from the age of four. To gardening and picking up after my cousin, all the laundry and the rest of the house work by the time I was six.

Once I was tall enough to be able to see above the bench, cooking of all the meals was set to me and failure wasn't an option. Punishment for the smallest things was harsh; I would be whipped with the iron cord then put under boiling water until I would be screaming in pain.

If it was burnt food or if the grass or flowers wilted I was beaten then locked in my cupboard under the stairs for a week with no food or water the entire time. If I even thought about not finishing my chores or ignoring every little whine and whim of my cousin I would be beaten to a bloody pulp and forced to give my uncle pleasure anyway he wished. By nine is when he would use rape as a form of punishment to break me more than he already had.

At the age of eleven my life changed majorly due to being informed that I was a wizard, in fact a very famous wizard. You see I was placed with those monsters after my parents were killed by the evil dark wizard 'Lord Voldemort' or better known as You-Know-Who. The night they died Voldemort tried to kill me as well but the killing curse backfired and all I was left with was a lightning shaped scar on my forehead.

To say I was shocked is an understatement, to realize that my parents weren't killed in a car crash but by a mad man. To top that off that I wasn't normal and didn't have to stay at the Dursley's anymore was too much and I ended up fainting.

When I got to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry my life didn't get any better. Instead of being abused and raped I was always put in very dangerous situations where I had that mad-man using different tactics to try to kill me again.

These past seven years of school I've not only had to deal with the psychopath named Tom Riddle; also known as Voldemort trying to kill me each year. I had a teacher that hated the ground I walked on and the very air I breathed belittling me at every chance he got. I also had to deal with a man that I thought I could trust completely trying to sculpt me into the perfect weapon that did as I was told with as little information as possible. A weapon that would be able to rid the Wizarding world of their version of 'Hitler' for lack of a better word and to save countless lives by surrendering mine.

Though I wasn't alone sometimes it felt as if I was. My last year of school was spent on the run hunting little bits of Voldemort's soul; that year taught me a lot about my friends. It taught me that while times are a little bit bumpy you don't get a true sense of someone's character, when times are rough and there is little hope you learn everything you need to know about them.

My very first friend Ronald Weasley was there all through my first, second, and third years; fourth year his jealousy and lack of trust in me started to form a crack in our friendship.

Sixth year he was again by my side though when we left school in search of the Horcrux was when our friendship was severed nearly completely. He abandoned Hermione and me when the going got to be too much; yes he came back but we were never the same after that. After the war he got a taste of fame from being one third of the Golden Trio, he got Hermione, he got a position on the Chudley Cannons as Keeper, the fan girls, the money and any other girl he wanted.

At first 'Mione didn't have any idea that Ron was cheating on her until we walked in on Ron and some bint. What made it worse is that the bloody git wasn't even the littlest bit remorseful for what he had done; he told us that he had been cheating on her since they got together and that she is such a prude because she wouldn't put out for him so he went elsewhere, that's where our friendship was completely destroyed.

Hermione has stood by me since the first year and has been unwavering in it unlike some not worth mentioning. Making her my sister in all senses except blood; things however can change.

It wasn't until two days ago; after I received my creature inheritance, that I received a letter from Gringot's asking for a meeting to discuss my accounts and my parents will.

Sitting in a shocked silence in the high ceiling room, I'm having trouble trying to comprehend just what Tarquin just told me. Re-reading over the scrolls and the letter my parents left for me for my eleventh birthday.

_To my dearest Harry, _

_If you are reading this I'm sorry to say that we are gone. We will always love you our darling child. I hope that you have been raised the way we wanted for you and your sister to be; with your godfather Sirius and Severus or with Remus. I do hope you weren't taken away from them. _

_My little boy on your seventeenth birthday you will receive a creature inheritance, don't be afraid of it. It's a gift from us to you both, what I can say about it is that you both will have a combination of a Veela and a Siren's inheritance. No one but Severus is aware of what your father and I where, not even Dumbledore. _

_Our darling children you both will have one to two mates each and you will find a pulling in your heart whenever you come to a decision that will draw you to them. There is a book that Severus has that will tell you both everything you need to know about what is to come. _

_Take care of Kerra my Harry, _

_Love Mummy _

Looking back down at the letter shaking in my hands I notice several tear drops had escaped my eyes and had fallen on it. Folding the letter I place it down on Tarquin's desk and look over my accounts; pushing my questions of just who is Kerra and the fact I had a sister to the back of my mind for the moment.

Mr. Harry James Potter

Properties

Potter Castle - Ballinamore, Ireland  
Potter Manor - Campobasso, Italy  
Evan's Estate - Effingham, England  
Peverell's Haunt - London, England  
Lilly's Getaway - Sydney, Australia  
Evan Manor -Forks, Washington, United States of America

Vaults

Trust Vault 1,999,999 Galleons  
439,251 Sickles  
604,869 Knuts

Evan's Vault 15,000,030 Galleons  
18,761 Sickles  
4,869 Knuts  
30,000,000 Pounds

Potter's Vault 20,000,172 Galleons  
67,258 Sickles  
134,869 Knuts  
150,595,600 Pounds

Peverell's Vault 165,000,106 Galleons  
39,251 Sickles  
4,869,201 Knuts

Merlin's Vault 1,900,000,283 Galleons  
59,851,197 Sickles  
14,997 Knuts

(All vaults include furnishings, art work, books and trinkets)

Withdrawals:  
Albus Dumbledore to Vernon Dursley - 15,000 Galleons a month  
Albus Dumbledore to Molly Weasley- 50,000 Galleons, Potter promise ring and protection necklace.

Albus Dumbledore to Albus Dumbledore- 1,000,000 Galleons, Irvin Peverell's trilogy of 'The Woman in the Black Cloak tapestries, Gaunt library specializing in the Dark Arts, and throne belonging to King Arthur.

Slamming the Scroll on the table I ask Tarquin what I can do to acquire the money that was stolen from me, also why it was able to be stolen in the first place. Looking back at the letter on the table I ask if they know how I can find my sister.

Tarquin sets about getting Griphook to proceed with the returns with interest, as for finding out the name of my sister I am taken down to the Pervalls Vault to retrieve their family tree. Looking over it I find my parents' names and underneath I see myself and Hermione Granger have a line joining us together. Sinking down onto the floor I start to cry with shock and anger at the fact that I've gone seventeen years without knowing she was blood family.

How could that vile man not only steal from me but most importantly take my older sister away from me! So you want to play with little Harry Potter? I'll make you regret it old man and first I just need a way to get myself and my family out of his grip.

-hp-

_Two hours later_

Walking through the door of Shell Cottage where Remy is staying with Bill and Fleur I go to find Remus to inform him of what I found out earlier today, finding him in the kitchen I proceed to make myself a tea. "What's on your mind cub?"

"Just thinking through everything that the goblins told me." Without waiting for a reply I quickly take a sip of my tea and the burning helps me say what I need to. "I found out that Hermione is my sister though in her letter mum called her Kerra, we are going to be part Siren and Veela. I now own six properties all over the world, I'm a descendent of Merlin, Molly and Vernon were being paid by Dumbledore from my vaults. I have no idea why Molly was being paid, Vernon that I understand. But what I don't is why was Dumbledore stealing money for him and why from me?" The words rushed out of my mouth so fast it took a couple of minutes for Remus to process all that I said.

"Wait, slow down there cub, so if I understand correctly Hermione is your sister? Why weren't Siri and I informed that your sister survived birth? I'm sure James and Lilly would of told us. You both have creature blood and Dumbledore was stealing from you this whole time, correct?"

"Yes to all" my head hung low as I didn't, well couldn't look up at Remus. Drawing my arms tightly against my chest I feel added weight to my body and am shocked when they're the arms of my godfathers, Siri and Remy. "Wait you to knew about Kerra and you never told me

"Oh Harry, nothing is going to change; you know that right. You still have us and Herms plus a couple extras; Bill, Fleur, Charlie and of course Sev." Siri took me tightly into his embrace as he said this; "Just remember cub; once in the mad house there is no escape, you're stuck with us beyond the grave." At that we all broke into laughter.

Tbc -


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I had hoped to have this up way before this but my computer broke down its now working. For what Kerra and Ariel look like can be found on my Face-book Profile or on Twitter if you are having trouble accessing either please let me know and I'll try to find another way to share with you.  
Thank you to everyone that has Followed, Favourited and Reviewed my excitement was hard to squash. I'm glad you all like it and I hope I won't disappoint you. This will be somewhere about 20-30+ Chapters long so we have a long journey ahead with lots of twists and turns to encounter.**

**Please continue to review to let me know what you think. I hope to update every two weeks fingers crossed - Demarzi-Rose )-%-**

**As always this isn't Beta'd as of yet so any and all mistakes are mine. **

**Last time**

_"Just remember cub; once in the mad house there is no escape, you're stuck with us beyond the grave." At that we all broke into laughter.~_

**Chapter Two**

Looking up at Remus I ask "do I have to stay at Hogwarts now?" The fear of having to return making my voice sound unstable. "How do I fix this Remy how can I move forward when I'm the most recognizable Wizard there is ?"  
"Just wait here while I get Siri, Sev, Charlie and Herms and we will sort it out together okay?" Without waiting for an answer Remus left quickly.

About five minutes later Hermione was the first to walk through the door. Quickly locating me she yells "Harry James Potter! There better be a very good reason for pulling me away from my studies. If not you'd better start running."

"Whoa, calm down Mione, you know me of course I have a good reason for being here. Okay. Look it'll be better if everyone just takes a seat then I can begin with why you are here."

Once everyone was seated I started with how I got a letter from Gringotts after I had received my creature inheritance and the betrayals. That Hermione was my elder twin sister that everyone thought was dead, What our creature inheritance where and finishing off with what my major concerns where.

A blur of wild brown hair obscured my vision for a moment before I was tightly embraced my Mione, after a few moments I realized she was crying. Pulling her closer I whisper that everything will be okay and that I've always loved her as a sister now she truly is.

Looking at the adults in the room they were in different states of shock except for Sirius and Remus who already knew. Severus was the first to break the silence,  
"There is a way to make sure Harry and Hermione don't have to go back to that school. One of us will have to become their parent, a guardian or godparent won't work as Albus holds the power to sway the Ministry to hand them back over to his custody in the school instead. It's the only way-" He said trailing off.

Quickly asking Mione and after I had received a quick nod I spoke up "I hope you don't reject this straight away -butcanyoubeourdadsev?"  
"Pardon?"  
"What Harry was trying to say is will you consider adopting us Sev, Please."

A few tense moments past by with everyone tethering on the edge of their seats wondering what Severus was going to answer with. Would he be his snarky self and reject it straight away. Would he be condescending or would he accept? Starting to doubt myself and my Choice I got to with draw my request when a small "yes" stops what I was going to say in its tracks.

"Wait you will?" The anticipation and longing breaking my control and flooding my voice with emotions.  
"Yes, you silly child!"

-hp-

"Harry look I've found something! Harry!" Hermione yelled out from the study,  
"I'm coming Herms, hold on to your knickers"  
"Well hurry up and it's not my knickers that need holding it's yours!" The impatient tone in her voice alerting me to the seriousness of the issue.  
"Knickers my arse Hermione" I huffed.

"Look it says here that there is a potion to change ones identity and sex if you choose. Also that you can add in thoughts, visualizations, notes or drawings/photos about what you want to look like, personality traits, your voice to sound ect. The only problem is that we need to somehow to get authentic looking papers."  
"Let's just ask Sev I'm sure he will think of something."

Knocking on the door to the spare room; I opened it when "come in" sounded out. I see Sev sitting on the edge of his bed head hung in his hands looking dejected on how we were going to get out of this pickle; placing my hand on his shoulder I wait for him to look up at us.

"Hermione came up with a way to help us out, we just have a few problems one we know you could handle easy and the other we aren't sure about. Before you ask it's safe and mostly legal-"  
"-Mostly legal what are you two up too?"  
Shaking my head at his need to butt in I reply "Yes mostly. The first is a potion that needs to be brewed to change all of our identities those who wish it anyway and secondly we need new authentic papers to prove who we are. Hence why it's not exactly all legal."

"That's a really good idea let me see the recipe and I'll see what I need to buy for it. As for the second 'Problem' I know the person for it to be done correctly, now all I need for it is the names you two chose for your new identity. Once you have that I will be able to get all the Papers."

-hp-

So came the hard decision, who did I want to be? How do I see myself? How would I like to look? What would I call myself?

Deciding that I can ponder a little more on it later I turn to the library in need of some comfort from one of my favourite muggle books I've had forever. Selecting the sofa chair closest to the fire I fold my legs under myself and settle down to read the familiar words on the worn pages.

The sense of safety and belonging draws on me and I laugh at the irony; hear I am reading about a little mermaid with rich red hair and mesmerizing green eyes and the fact that I'm part Siren I can't help but decide then I want to be called Ariel.

Wanting to honor my parents sacrifice I don't want to lose all of who I am, I chose to keep my middle name though changing it slightly to a more feminine version. I chose to keep the colour of my eyes and I decide on red hair.

Writing down everything that I want I run out to Severus and the rest of the family. Banging the door open into the living room I run in waving the page above me;  
"Whoa slow down hyper. What's got you so excited Hars?" Charlie asks  
"I have everything I want here I'm super ready for this" I reply bouncing up and down.

Remus comes in from the kitchen and snorts "who thought it was a great idea to give the cub sugar?"  
"Silly Remi, no one I'm just really excited because I have figured out my new identity." I say with a slight mocking tone.  
"Well that is different then." He says with a smile, "Why don't you give it to your soon to be papa so he can get a start on all the requirements and paperwork." 

"Okay" I agree, "I'm going to see where Hermione is with it." With that I run out of the room only to come running back in to Sev to give him the paper. A bright red blush adorning my face and a slightly bashful look I run back out of the room with their laughter following me.

Knocking on Herms door frame I call out "Hey Herms, is it cool if I come in?"  
"Yeah Hars, of course you can"  
Walking over I join her on her bed, looking at her I can tell something is bothering her-"Hermione what is wrong?"  
"It's nothing-" at that she burst into tears. 

Rubbing circles on her back I try again. "Herms don't cry just tell me how I can help my little sister." Slowly she calms down a little until it's just broken snobs and hiccups.  
"I feel like - *hic*-like I'm losing myself. I- *hic* I mean I thought I was -*hic*- someone totally different and -*hic*- I'm happy that I have the chance to have my real family...but I feel guilty giving up on my old self."  
"You're not giving up your old self you will always be my best friend, a book worm and an insanely intelligent witch. You've always been my sister even when I didn't know it was in blood."  
"Thanks Harry, you know what to say to me always."  
"That's what the older sibling is suppose to do"  
"Oh shush you. your only older by a couple of minutes." She says while batting my arm away. 

Laughing I reply "at least your smiling again. How is the new identity going?"  
"It's just that going I can figure out a name I like. I want to use Kerra for mum and dad but I don't know what else I like"  
"Well what about Kerra Jane Prince-"  
"-Oh why didn't I think of that, it's perfect thank you"  
"It's because you can't always be the smart one. Know lets go give this to - what was it that Remi called him... Ah yes Papa"  
-hp-

Severus left to get the ingredients and papers a long time ago Hermione and I were in the library to kill time until he got back. It was 10:00 at night before he arrived back; in his hands was a large plain folder. Sighing he flops down in his chair and calls our elf Minnie for a glass of fire-whisky; receiving that he takes a gulp before saying anything else.

"I'm sorry it took so long I was helping my confident make the process faster. I have everything we need plus two others that just need names and date of births for our two other guest. We will be ready for the potion in two days so I will just finish this then get started. You all know the rules interrupt me and you will regret it."

-hp-

~Two days later~

Severus finally emerged out of the make shift lab just before dinner on the second day he had two vials in his hand ready for us to take. "When you're ready tear up your paper and place it in the vial. once the potion goes a clear and fully transparent then you can drink. I suggest doing it in your beds. you will need to sleep after you have taken it for it to fully work."

We do as he said and take our finished potion with us as we say good night to everyone and go to our rooms to take it. "Well down the hatch as they say."

A tugging and pulling sensation takes over me with a burning of my legs and throat. I'm hit with an instant migraine as the pain gets more intense I fall into a deep sleep.

Tbc


End file.
